This invention relates generally to a device to be used in conjunction with oxygen cylinders or other gas cylinders which will sound a warning and/or flash a light when the gas supply is running low and the cylinder is in need of replacement. The improvement generally relates to the regulator-valve portion of the cylinder. The intention of the invention is to provide a means other than observing the gauge to know when to replace a gas cylinder.
A pin is inserted through a plastic or glass lens which normally is placed over a gauge dial. When the indicator arm moves, normally in a counterclockwise direction, it will make contact with the pin when the level in the tank has been reduced to a point where it should be replaced. This will then complete an electrical circuit which would cause an alarm to sound and/or a light to flash. The circuit comprises essentially the two lead wires each connected to a battery with one of the leads connected to a metal part of the regulator and another lead connected to the pin associated with the gauge. Any suitable device, such as alligator clips, a metal chain, a clip or hook, or a magnet, etc. may be used to connect one wire to the pin and the other wire to the metal part of the regulator.
The invention could essentially be provided in kit form which would comprise a lens cover with pin, a "black box" containing a battery, piezo alert, light, and necessary electric lead wires and some means such as a magnet, chain, clip, or alligator clips, for grounding the device to the regulator-valve portion of the cylinder.